


Steve Rogers' Heart Thaws Chapter 1a

by LisaWinchester56143



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaWinchester56143/pseuds/LisaWinchester56143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Captain America defeats his old friend, he begins to question everything he's been fighting for. One day when he's out on a run, something happens to him that he never would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' Heart Thaws Chapter 1a

The wind ran through Steve Roger’s hair as he did his daily run around the lake in his new hometown of Washington D.C. Usually he thought of all the things that happened to him before he was frozen, but today he was thinking of other things. Last night as he was flipping through channels on his new television, he came across a Disney movie called “Frozen.” Captivated by Elsa’s issue with being around people, her “super power,” and the love her sister had for her, Steve began to think that something in his life was missing. He knew it had to do with Betsy, but she was well in her 90’s and slowly dying, so that option wasn’t available. There was no other girl that had his heart like Betsy, and this pained Steve, so he ran faster.  
Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest and his mind began to race, he fell to his knees. While on all fours, Steve realized he himself must be dying and started to panic. Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to hold on to what little life he thought he had left. All his muscles began to tighten, causing him an immense amount of pain. He tried to stand up, but only fell down and landed hard on his face. The last image he saw before he blacked out was of a girl running towards him. Betsy…  
What seemed like days later, Steve awoke in a white room with many machines around him. He gasped and shot up, thinking he was in some out of this world jail, only to be gently lowered back down by a girl. He looked at her, confused, wondering who this girl was and why she was there. She was speaking, but all Steve heard was screams inside his head. He closed his eyes and felt her hand on his back, moving in circles, trying to calm him. Slowly his mind came to a calmer place and his hearing came back.  
“It’s okay Steve, you’re safe, you’re at the hospital and you need to stay calm,” the girl repeated over and over, trying to calm Steve. He waited after hearing that a few times before he finally looked at her. She stopped her chant and looked him in the eye, instantly his heart skipped a beat. She was breath-takingly beautiful. Her green eyes, black hair, and pale skin gave her a look Steve wasn’t used to, and that made him interested in not only what she was doing there, but also in getting to know her.  
“Can you hear me?” the girl asked after a long awkward silence.  
“What happened to me?” Steve asked, finally realizing that he wasn’t dead.  
“The doctor said it wasn’t a heart attack, so that’s wonderful.” The girl smiled at him, he didn’t find that funny.  
“What’s wrong with me?” He asked more firmly. The girl sighed.  
“They need to run some psychological tests, but they believe that you passed out from fear. If you want my opinion, I think ti was more like an anxiety attack. Do you have a history of any mental illness?” The girl looked concerned, her hand continuing to stay on Steve’s back.  
“Even if I did, which I don’t, why would I tell someone I don’t know that?”  
“Maybe because I called 911 and said we had a hero down. You’re in some sort of high security part of the hospital so you don’t get brainwashed by some villain. I believe a thank you is more needed than some insult.” The girl took her hand off Steve’s back, grabbed her purse of the table, and headed towards the door. Steve felt a pain in his chest; he didn’t want her to go, not now, not ever.  
“Wait!” He called, startling the girl. The turned and he saw tears running down her face, his chest hurt more. “Please come back, I’m sorry… it’s just that when I was growing up men never talked about person things with women, and any mention of mental illness got you sent to an asylum. Please stay with me ma’am, my chest hurts again and I’m starting to get… scared…” Steve looked down, ashamed that he shared that information with her. The girl sighed and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, close enough to the door that she could leave if need be.  
“What is your name?” Steve asked.  
“Sarah,” the girl said, trying to read his facial expression.  
“Sarah,” Steve repeated. “My name is Steve.”  
“I know,” Sarah laughed. Oh that sound, that sound made Steve’s heart stop hurting and his mind focused only on her. What is going on with me? Steve wondered. He held out his hand to shake hers, but secretly wanting to feel her warmth against his skin. She shook his hand, and they both felt the electrical currents running through their veins. Steve locked eyes with Sarah, they held that gaze as they continued to shake hands. A sweet pang of pure joy came over Steve, this was the best thing that has happened after he thawed out. Warmth flooded his body from his hand, to his heart and he felt like Elsa when her frozen heart became warm. Summer was coming, and Steve wanted to jump right into it with Sarah. A knock at the door startled the pair and Sarah jumped away from Steve’s hand, he quickly looked to the door as innocently as possible.  
“Well, well, looks who’s up!” Nick Fury came through the door, walked to Steve, and patted his back. “Have you met Sarah? She saved you from even more embarrassment than you already suffered. You know you were screaming as you went down right?” Steve looked at Sarah, then back to Fury. “Yes sir, you did quite a number to yourself; nearly causing a heart attack, creating quite a scene in public, and most of all, damaging your mental state. What were you thinking? Seriously, what were you thinking as you went down?”  
“I was thinking of…” Steve looked to Sarah for encouragement, she smiled weakly at him. He sighed. “I was thinking of Betsy and how my life has lost nearly all meaning. I don’t want to fight for this world, I don’t know this world. I want to right for my world the one I love and know. The one where everyone I love is still alive. I miss it, and I want to go back. I lost everything and everyone I love and it’s starting to become more than I can take. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do anything more to save this world. After Bucky died… I just can’t do anything more. The evil is too much; they took my best friend and turned him into a monster. I… I...” Tears poured down Steve’s face, and Sarah instantly moved towards him, rubbing his back and holding him.  
“It’s okay Steve, let it out,” Sarah cooed. Fury looked at the pair on the hospital bed and saw something that he has never seen with Steve Rogers, trust. Before now, all he would do was run or go to the gym that S.H.I.E.L.D. set up to look like one from Steve’s time. But now he’s talking to a stranger about some pretty deep emotions. Well at least she’s cheaper than a shrink. Fury thought. After about five minutes of Steve crying, he calmed down. Fury watched as Sarah put her hands on either side of Steve’s face and talked sweetly to him, smiling the whole time. Fury smiled and took that as his cue to leave.  
“You take care of him now Sarah, I’ll be back tomorrow to pick him up.”  
“Okay,” Sarah said.  
“Wait a minute,” Steve said. “What about my psychological tests?”  
“They already ran them while you were sleeping,” Fury said.  
“They must have done that while I was being questioned,” Sarah said. Steve couldn’t believe they intruded his mind like that. But he knew it was for his own good. Fury told him to get some rest, and with that he left.  
“Are you going to leave too?” Steve asked Sarah.  
“Unfortunately, yes, I must go. Here’s my number in case you need me though,” Sarah handed him a piece of folded paper with her phone number written on it. Steve smiled, said his thanks and Sarah left the room. All alone with his thoughts, Steve tried not to think about anything bad. He was getting the help he apparently needed, and his heart was finally warm after years of being so cold. He looked out the window and saw a rainbow outside his window. Committing the feeling with the image of a rainbow to memory, Steve was ready to face whatever was about to come his way.


End file.
